Flight crew may perform various activities during a flight on an aircraft. These activities may be performed upon the occurrence of specified events during the flight (e.g., change flight crew at 15:00, report to air traffic control when a given waypoint is reached, etc.). Conventionally, the flight crew may recall such activities by writing hand-written notes or by attempting to memorize the events that trigger the activities. The flight crew may then determine when the activities are performed by manually monitoring the occurrence of the events. For example, the flight crew may monitor the clock and/or monitor instruments on the flight deck of an aircraft indicating the occurrence of the events. However, such an approach to recalling the events that trigger the activities and identifying the occurrence of the events may be subject to human error and may add to the flight crew's workload.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.